Portable Ops equipment
This article is a list of equipment that appear in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops and Portable Ops +. Medical Supplies *Medical Kit(S) - Restores a small amount of LIFE. It contains a bandage roll and a syringe. **Cyber-Survival: Heals ~5 % of targets LIFE (double when leader has medical career) *Medical Kit(L) - Restores a large amount of LIFE. It contains a bandage roll, a syringe, pills, disinfectant, and life medicine. **Cyber-Survival: Heals ~10 % of targets LIFE (double when leader has medical career) *Ration(S) - Restores a small amount of Stamina. **Cyber-Survival: Restores ~5 % of Stamina (double when leader has medical career) *Ration(L) - Restores a large amount of Stamina. **Cyber-Survival: Restores ~10 % of Stamina (double when leader has medical career) *Pentazemin - Reduces hand tremors when aiming a weapon in First Person View. **Cyber-Survival: When used, users accuracy will be better for next turn. Items *Binoculars - High-magnification binoculars. Useful for observing distant targets. Cannot be used when a weapon is equipped. *Thermal Goggles - An optical device that renders targets visible by their heat emissions. Battery powered. **Cyber-Survival: If equipped, it allows soldier to see Stealth Soldiers *Night Vision Goggles - An optical device that amplifies faint light, enabling the user to see in the dark. Battery powered. *Mine Detector -Detects planted mines and indicates their presence with a sound. Battery powered. **Cyber-Survival: When equipped, team will avoid any Claymore- traps. *Body Armor - Ballistic wear which lowers damage from hits other than headshots. Effect Lasts as long as it's worn. **Cyber-Survival: When equipped, soldier only take ½ damage. *C-Box - A cardboard box. Big enough for a grown man to fit inside. **Cyber-Survival: When equipped, soldier has higher chance to dodge the attack *Stealth - A special device that uses optic technology to render the wearer invisible. batery powered. **Cyber-Survival: When equipped, enemy can't see that soldier or shoot him/her. (Can be countered if enemy unit uses Thermal Goggles) (If two or more soldiers uses Stealth, special effect is gone) *Key A - A key that is used for the brig underneath the Soviet Patrol Base. given the design, it is most likely a skeleton key. *Key C - A key used for the miniature communications base in the Ravine. Given the design, it is most likely an internal cut key. *Key E - A key used for the locks within the Silo Complex. It has dots cut out on slips of paper. *Fulton - A set of equipment for making a fulton recovery. Allows you to return safely from a mission. Portable Ops+ only. *Secret Docs - Obtain information on location of access points. Portable Ops+ only. *Blueprints Ammunition *AMMO(9MM T) - A special type of bullet that combines a tranquilizing agent with a hypodermic injection mechanism. Used with the Mk 22. *AMMO(9MM) - High muzzle velocity pistol ammo found primarily in Western European countries. Used with 9mm caliber submachine guns. *AMMO(.32ACP) - Small-caliber pistol ammo commonly used for self-defense. Used with the Scorpion submachine gun. *AMMO(.45LC) - 45-caliber revolver bullets. Designed in an age when gunpowder was less potent than now, the shell casing is long to increase its gunpowder capacity. *AMMO(.45ACP) - 45-caliber automatic pistol rounds. The bullets have a relatively low muzzle velocity, but their large diamter and heavy weight give them substantial takedown power against soft targets. *AMMO(5.56MM) - A new type of small-caliber, high-muzzle velocity rifle ammo adopted across the U.S. military. The low recoil allows for relatively easy control in full-auto mode, giving it plenty of stopping power at close range. *AMMO(7.62X39MM) - High-performance ammo for the AK-47 rifle. Smaller than the previous generation of rifle shot, it manages to reduce recoil while maintaining stopping power. *AMMO(7.62X54R) These large-caliber rifle rounds have seen action in two World Wars and are still used throughout the Communist world. They are rimmed, meaning the rim is larger than the case diameter. Somewhat overspecced for normal infantry combat, but favored by snipers for its high firing performance at long range. *AMMO(7.62MM T) - A specifically modified version of the 7.62X54R round. Combines a tranquiliing agent with a hypodermic injection mechanism. Used with the Mosin Nagant. *AMMO(12Gauge) - Shotgun ammo. Also called double-0 buckshot, it fires nine 8.4mm bullets. At point-blank range, its stopping power is incredible. *AMMO(HEAT) - Rocket-propelled grenades for the RPG-7. Highly effective against both personnel and armor. *AMMO(5.45X39MM) - Rifle rounds for the AKS-74u. The concept is similar to the West's 5.56mm x 45 ammo—a lightweight round with high muzzle velocity. The performance is roughly equal as well. Portable Ops Plus only. *AMMO(5.7X28MM) - A new type of ammo developed for use with the P90. It has the compact size of pistol ammo and at close range can match the piercing power of rifle rounds. Portable Ops Plus only. Textbook and other stat boosting items These are books that allow Soldiers to level up on weapons and item usage. They are available in Portable Ops+ only. *411 on SMGs, The *Advanced Assault Rifles *Art of Weapon Throwing, The *Dissertion of Traps *Encyclopedia of Armor *Fundamentals of Cutlery *Handgun Handbook *Heavy Weapon 101 *Medical Handbook *Shotgun Professional, The *Sniper Rifle Bible *Fashion Magazine: A must for today's fashion-conscious soldier, this magazine has the latest scoop on fabulous new poses. Once read, everybody gains its effect. IMG 1851.JPG|Medical Handbook IMG 1852.JPG|Encyclopedia of Armor IMG 1853.JPG|Dissertation on Traps IMG 1854.JPG|The Art of Weapons Throwing IMG 1855.JPG|Fundamentals of Cutlery IMG 1856.JPG|Heavy Weaponry 101 IMG 1857.JPG|Sniper Rifle Bible IMG 1858.JPG|The Shotgun Professional IMG 1859.JPG|Advanced Assault Rifles IMG 1860.JPG|The 411 on SMGs IMG 1861.JPG|Handgun Handbook Category:Equipment by game